roleplay_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Switzerland
'Switzerland is currently ruled by the Imperial Party A letter from his majesty himself, King Yellowfish I: ''Dear fellow Swiss, Today, we have reached a great achievement together. Following the death of my father, and fantastic rein of the Age of Exploration, we now enter a new age. With the establishment of new laws and my father's appearences in my imagination has helped me, through the past 2 months, push forward for the better of Switzerland. Together, unified as one, Switzerland enters the new, Imperial Age! Switzerland has now declared itself as an empire. Long live Switzerland! Long live the government! Long live the King! ~Sincerely, King Yellowfish I of Switzerland '' Royal Family The Alexander Family is the Royal Family of Switzerland. Family Heads *King Yellowfish I **Reign: 1748 - present **Life - 1727 - present Family Members *Nathaniel Huntington **In Office: 1748 - present **Life: 1704 - present Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Nate Crestbreaker *Minister of State - Samuel Darkwalker *Minister of Defense - Chris Helmshot *Minister of Finance - *Chief Advisor - Josef Grau *Vice Advisor - John Scotsman The Ministry of State *Advisor of State - *Advisor of Internal Affairs - *Secretary of Welfare - *Advsior of National Security - The Ministry of Finance *Advisor of Taxes - *Secretary of National Treasury - *Secretary of National Banking - *Advisor of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Militarial Advisor - Ishmael Venables *Lord General of the Army - Ze Assassin *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Thomas Shipmorgan *Field Marshall of Special Forces - Department of Defense *Secretary of Defense - Taylor *Chief Advisor of Defense - Prosecutionment *Chief Judge - Makes final decision *State Advisor - Advises Chief Judge on their choice. *Judge *Jury Lord Group I *Lord of Jury- These three positions are to act as a full jury, though their permanent job is to be the jury. *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Defendant / Victim Province of the Joeson The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - Casey I *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - Province of Prussia The province of Prussia is an area located directly to the north of Switzerland. It was claimed after the events of the Skirmish on Lake Constance. Prussia was later conquered during the Prussian War. *Viceroy ~ Chris Helmshot *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ The Province of New Switzerland The territories of North America under Swiss control consist of all of America except the British 13 colonies. Modern day states were divided into Provinces. *Controled by King Yellowfish I *Chief Commissioner of New Delémont - Samuel Darkwalker **Commissioner of Gallenland - **Commissioner of New Lucerne - **Commissioner of New Geneva - **Commissioner of Churland - *Chief Commissioner of New Básel - Sir Josef Grau of St. Gallen **Commissioner of New Schaffhausen - **Commissioner of New Uster - **Commissioner of Heiß Ländereien - **Commissioner of Vernierville - The Province of Würtemburg *Viceory - John Scotsman *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Joseph Coalsmythe *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ The Province of The West Falkland Islands *Viceory - Nathaniel Huntington Information on the Swiss Empire *Capital - Bern *Population 21,750,000 *Guild - Swiss Kingdom *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - Svizzero di regola nei momenti di disperazione. *Monarch - King Yellowfish I *Common Name - Swiss Empire *Official Name - Empire of Switzerland *State Religion - Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 300,000 Social Class Hierarchy *Royalty & King *Ministry & Government *Lords *Soldiers *Merchants *Common Folk *Poor Class Social Information Economy Economy Information *Type - Mercantilism *Treasury - ₣7,000,000, *Gross Income (Daily) - £320,000 Imports *Gold *Jewelry *Silk *Fish *Naval War Ships *Silver *Weaponry Exports *Gold *Jewelry *Diamonds *Platinum *Silver *Ink Economic Overview Politics Political Parties Monarchial Party ''Party Leader *Samuel Darkwalker Party Members *N/A Constitutional Party Party Leader *Sir Josef Grau Party Members *N/A Category:Europe Category:Country